The field of the invention relates generally to remote DC power systems, and more specifically, to a method and system for providing remote control power from a DC power system.
At least some known power systems transmit a DC power current relatively long distances to loads remote from a source of the DC power. Such power systems benefit by using AC control power to supply auxiliaries and control systems proximate the load. However, supplying AC control power through a separate cable increases a cost and complexity of installation and operation of the power system.